Dark Love
by charmedchik13
Summary: What if Phoebe chooses to stay with Cole instead of vanquishing him with her sisters? Now, she is seven months pregnant with the source's child and still queen of the underworld. Will her sisters be able to change her or will they be forced to destroy her
1. Surprises

Phoebe sat alone in the darkness. She was glad to be with her husband, but there was a deep feeling of guilt inside her from leaving her sisters. And for that, she they would never forgive her.

_How could they be so selfish?_ Phoebe thought angrily about her sisters. _Did they actually expect her to help them vanquish her own husband?_ As much as she enjoyed being queen of the Underworld she could not help but miss her sisters. Phoebe felt the baby kick inside her stomach. Her baby's kicks became stronger as it grew inside of her. Phoebe smiled to herself. _He's going to be just as strong as his father._

"Phoebe?" a voice called from the doorway of their room. Phoebe turned around to see her husband standing there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Phoebe. "It was just the baby. I felt him kick."

Cole smiled at this. "He's going to be a powerful leader someday when he grows up."

Phoebe laughed at her husband. "You're thinking very far into the future. He's not even born yet."

"But he will be in two months," Cole responded.

Phoebe smiled but she still felt dreadful. Cole could sense this as well. "Are you thinking about your sisters?"

"How did you know?" Phoebe whispered in response.

"I could sense it," Cole replied. "Listen Phoebe, I know how much you miss them, but for us to be together, you have to give up the ones you love. They'll never understand how important we are to each other."

"I know," Phoebe said. "But they are still my family."

"You have a new family now, you, me and the baby. You can't turn back now, Phoebe. I thought we had an understanding about this."

"I know, Cole. I know I can't turn back now. Why are you always afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

"I just don't want to lose you Phoebe. My love for you is stronger than anything else in this world."

"I love you too, Cole," Phoebe replied as they embraced each other into passionate seduction.

XXX

In the manor, Piper and Leo sat together on the sofa alone. Paige was out on a date and had been gone for hours now. Piper still could not help but think of her lost sister, Phoebe. Ever since Prue died, she promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to protect her sisters and she failed. They had even tried to give Phoebe another chance by having her chose between her and Paige and Cole and she still chose Cole. They barely managed to escape alive that night. Now, there was no chance in turning Phoebe back. Piper knew she had lost her baby sister for good.

"Have you received a call from the doctor yet?" asked Leo, interrupting her thoughts.

Piper had been feeling ill recently. She didn't think it was anything serious, but she had learned that in this family it could be something more. She remembered back a few years ago when she had had a life-threatening illness and had nearly died from it. Luckily, Leo had healed her just in time. She smiled at him. "No, I only went to be tested yesterday. It's going to take more time for them to do all their tests. Besides, I don't think that it's anything serious."

"That's what you said last time, Piper. Remember?"

"Leo, if I have anything life-threatening, then you can just heal me."

"That's what worries me. I already tried to heal you and you still feel sick."

Piper knew that Leo meant well, but she still wished that he wouldn't worry about this now, especially when they had bigger issues to deal with such as the source of all evil and his queen.

"Piper," Leo started again. "Maybe the reason I can't heal you is because this disease is not all physical. Maybe some of it is emotional as well."

Piper knew that he was referring to Phoebe, but she really didn't want to talk about her. But Leo continued, "Piper, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Phoebe."

"Leo, I would rather not talk about it," Piper responded. "Besides, I don't think that's it. Phoebe has been gone for months and I've only been feeling this way for the last three weeks."

Leo nodded understanding. Just then Paige walked through the front door alone.

"How was your date?" Piper inquired.

"It was alright," answered Paige. "I just didn't feel the connection between us. By the way, have you heard from the doctor yet?"

"No," Piper said once again. "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm fine!"

"Piper, it's our job to worry about you," Paige said.

"Look guys, I'm telling you I feel…" before Piper could finish her sentence the phone rang. "I'll get it."

Piper walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Halliwell?" the voice asked.

"This is she," Piper replied.

"Mrs. Halliwell, this is Dr. Morrison. I'm calling to give you your test results."

Piper was feeling a bit nervous now. "Do I have anything serious?"

"No," Dr. Morrison answered. "On the contrary, I actually have some wonderful news for you."

"What is it?" Piper asked. She found it impossible to imagine anything wonderful happening now; especially after all they went through with Phoebe. "Well…"

The doctor paused for a moment and then he responded, "Congratulations, Piper Halliwell, you're pregnant."


	2. The Big News

Piper could not believe her ears. "I'm…I'm… what?"

"You're pregnant," repeated Dr. Morrison. "Congratulations!"

"Uh… thanks," Piper responded still shocked by the news. She quickly said good-bye to the doctor and hung up the phone.

_Oh my God,_ she thought to herself,_ how could this happen, well, I know how this could happen, but I still didn't expect this. This is not a good time since we have to go against the source soon. Oh, how am I going to tell Leo?_

Piper knew that she was going to have to tell both her husband and her sister soon, but she didn't know how. _They are going to freak out. _She couldn't even imagine their reactions. She walked into the family room where Leo and Paige were waiting for her. _Well, it's either now or never._

"Who was that?" Paige asked before Piper had a chance to say anything. She looked over at Leo who appeared just as worried as Paige.

"That was the doctor," Piper answered trying to remain as calm as possible.

"And…" Paige asked.

"Well, I'm not sick," Piper replied weakly.

But Leo could tell that there was something Piper was not telling them. "Piper, what exactly did the doctor say?"

Piper could no longer avoid the truth. "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Both Leo and Paige became as shocked as Piper was. But Leo was the first to speak. "Piper, this is great."

Paige piped in, "Yeah Piper, this is wonderful. Wait," she glanced over at her sister, "what's the matter?"

"I know I should be happy," Piper stated, "but this is such a bad time, especially since we are going to have to fight the source soon and maybe Phoebe as well." Piper was on the verge of tears now.

"Piper, honey," Leo said rushing over to comfort her. "We can work through this."

"And what about Phoebe?" Piper asked. "What are we going to do about her? Vanquish her too?

"There still might be a chance to sway her back to our side," Paige added in. "The baby inside her has more influence over her than she realizes. Maybe when it's born she'll come back."

"You really think Phoebe is going to leave her husband and her child?" Piper demanded. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Piper knew that Paige really wanted to save their sister, but she didn't see any hope in convincing her to become good again. Phoebe had made up her mind and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

But Paige was still persistent, "Maybe Phoebe will think differently when she learns that you are pregnant."

"Piper," Leo then stated, "we are going to get through this. We will find a way to stop the source and you will give birth to a healthy baby. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

Piper went up to Leo and gave him a hug. Oh how she hope that he would be right.


	3. The Strongest Force

Phoebe heard voices coming from the other room. _Cole must be having another meeting. I wish he would end it and come to bed,_ Phoebe thought feeling extremely annoyed. It was ten after midnight.

"My queen," came the voice of the Seer who had just appeared in her room. "Is everything alright."

"No," Phoebe replied irritated. "I thought Cole and agreed that he wasn't going to have anymore of these late meetings."

"These meetings are very important for your husband since he is the source. Besides, something has occurred recently that must be discussed."

"What is it?" What happened? Does it have anything to do with my sisters?"

"I thought your sisters were no concern of yours anymore." The Seer gave Phoebe a suspicious glance. "What your husband and his council are talking about is no concern of yours. All you need to worry about now is rest, especially in your condition. Now, drink this tonic and you will feel better."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Phoebe yelled angrily. "I don't need that damn tonic anymore. I chose to stand by my husband all on my own."

"Very well," the Seer replied. "I shall leave it here in case you change your mind." Moment later she was gone.

Phoebe couldn't help but wonder what the council was talking about. What bothered her the most was that the Seer didn't fully answer her question about her sisters. She knew that she had to let them go, but at the same time she didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Quietly, she crept up by the doorway, just enough so that she could what they were saying.

"My Lord, do you know if the rumors are true?" a demon inquired to Cole.

Cole paused for a moment but then answered, "If you are talking about one of the former charmed one's condition, then yes, it is true."

_What condition? _Phoebe thought. _What are they talking about?_

Her question was soon answered by her husband who then said, "It was prophesized that this child, born from a witch and a white-lighter, would become the most powerful force on earth, even more powerful than my heir."

_What child? _Phoebe wondered but then it hit her. _A child that will be born from a witch and a white-lighter? Oh my God! It's Piper. She's pregnant!_

Phoebe could no longer bear to hear any more. As quietly as possible she closed the door and through herself on top of the bed.

_What am I going to do now? Cole and all of our demon followers will stop at nothing until they kill Piper and her unborn child. I can't let that happen. _Distress was all Phoebe could feel at this moment. She knew that she could never leave her husband, but she couldn't let him kill her sister and her niece. Phoebe remembered that the child will be girl from a couple years ago when they traveled into the future. Unfortunately, she never got to see Piper's daughter because she was trapped in prison waiting to be burned at the stake the entire time she was there.

Phoebe shuddered. Even at this time, she could still remember the burning sensation of the flames against her skin. That was a moment she never wanted to experience again.

_Oh, what am I going to do now,_ she thought but was unable to come up with a solution for this problem.


	4. Phoebe's Advice

As Phoebe shimmered her way into the manor, she was still not sure whether she came to warm her sisters of her husband's plan or to fight them. If she told her sisters the truth then she would have betrayed Cole which she would never want to do. Phoebe knew that she had to make up her mind soon because the moment she appeared in the manor, she saw her sisters standing in the living room waiting for her.

There stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Piper did not appear to be too far along in her pregnancy unlike Phoebe, although Phoebe could see that she appeared slightly larger around her stomach than she was before.

"Well, it appears that I'm not the only one that is going to be a mother soon," Phoebe finally said.

"That is if you live long enough," Piper retorted as she snatched a potion out of her pocket and started to throw it at Phoebe, but Paige grabbed her arm before she could.

"Wait, Piper!" Paige shouted out. "Phoebe, why did you come back to us?"

"I'm still not leaving Cole if that is what you meant. If I was going to do what he wanted done then Piper would be dead now."

Leo did not like the sound of that. "Why does the source want Piper dead?" he inquired to Phoebe.

"Because according to the Seer, her unborn child will become the most powerful force on earth and will be a major threat to our child, which I can't allow to happen!" Phoebe answered in rage.

"So is that why you are here? You're going to kill me," Piper demanded.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," replied Phoebe. "I came to warn you that if you don't get rid of that child then Cole will send demons to kill both you and Paige."

"What do you mean get rid of it?" Piper could not believe what her sister was saying to her.

"I mean get an abortion," Phoebe explained. "It's the only way to save all of your lives. Cole will stop coming after you if the child is gone."

"You expect me to kill my own child just because you husband is feeling threatened!" Piper shouted. "I won't do it!"

"Then you and Paige will die as well. Is that what you want? I'm telling you that it is better to sacrifice one life than all of your lives. I don't want to lose any more family."

"Then why don't you join us so that we can defeat the source?" Paige asked but already knew the answer.

Phoebe turned towards her and then answered, "I told you before, I am not going to leave my husband. I can't."

"Then we are not on the same side, Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "We will be forced to kill both you and your husband if you continue to destroy innocent lives!"

"I'm sorry you fell that way," Phoebe stated as she shimmered out leaving the remaining sisters and Leo alone not knowing what to do now.


	5. The One That Truely Loves Her

"I can not believe her!" Piper stammered angrily. "She actually expects me to kill my own child just to please the source!"

"I know it's wrong," Paige tried to explain, "but I think that she was only trying to help us."

"If she really cared about us then she would have left her husband a long time ago. Leo, you're with me, right?"

But Leo just sat there quietly for a moment before saying, "Actually, I think Paige is right. I think this is a sign that Phoebe could be swayed back to our side."

"That exactly what you both said last time and just look how well that turned out." Piper truly wanted to believe that her sister would come back to them but knew that was impossible. Phoebe loved Cole just as she loved Leo and there was nothing that she or Paige could do to change that.

"That doesn't mean there's not hope," Paige answered. "We have to keep trying. She's our sister."

Piper did not know what to say. She just wished that they could find an easier way out of this.

XXX

"Phoebe, what have you done?" Cole demanded aggressively as Phoebe returned back to their home.

Phoebe was shocked as to how quick her husband found out what she was up to but in case he was wrong, she acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean? I've been here this whole time."

"Then how come when the Seer came to your bedroom, you were not there?"

Phoebe's heart jumped. She forgot that the Seer was supposed to come to give her the tonic today.

"I just went out to get some things for the baby." She hoped that he would buy that, but unfortunately he didn't.

"You have another three months to take care of that," Cole replied. "Now tell me the truth! Where did you go?"

Phoebe knew that there was no point in trying to lie again. Her husband could see straight through her. "Alright, I went to my visit my sisters."

"Do you expect me to believe that you just went back there to simply visit them? What else did you do?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Did you tell them of our plan?"

Phoebe paused for a moment and then answered, "Yes."

Cole punched his fist against the wall in frustration. "Damn it, Phoebe! How could you do this? Now they know what we are up to!"

"Cole, they are still my family! You promised me that you would not harm them."

"Phoebe, if Piper's child is born then we will both be in grave danger whether they are family or not."

"I know. I really do understand. I'd tried to convince Piper to get an abortion so that we wouldn't have to kill her."

Cole began to calm down. He knew that Phoebe was still loyal to him. He just wished that she would accept that she was not on the same side as her sisters anymore.

"It didn't work," Phoebe continued sadly. "She was too stubborn to listen to me. She didn't understand that I was just trying to help her."

"You can't help her, Phoebe. Piper and Paige have accepted that you are not on their side anymore. You need to learn to do the same thing. They don't care about you anymore and they won't take your advice even if it is what's best. Don't worry about them anymore. I am the only one that truly cares about you."

Phoebe looked up to her husband and then said, "You're right. I promise I won't go against you again." And they embraced into a passionate kiss.


End file.
